At Last (A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: *Story Updated!* "I let out a slow breath, feeling his hands sliding softly down my arms. The heat of his touch sent small shocks through me. His breath hovered over the length of my neck down to my shoulder where he placed a sensual kiss, his lips lingering there for a moment. There wasn't any need for words..." Rated (M) Contains sexual situations. You have been WARNED!
1. America

**Author's Notes: I do not own the characters but fell in love with this story. It re-ignited my love for writing fan-fic. This is my version of Maxon's and America's wedding night**.

 **This story has been reformatted.**

 **The section formerly known as " _Author's Notes"_ has been archived and is no longer available.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **!** **Story is suitable for (MA) only! If you do not like this type of story/genre please do not read. Contains sexual situations. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **At Last**

 **(A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)**

 **AMERICA**

I stood in Maxon's room, facing the bed we would share for the first time tonight. A stark sense of nervousness and excitement coursed through my body. This night had been a long time in coming. Since that first meeting not in my wildest of dreams did I see myself standing here. Our relationship had been a road difficult to travel at times and at others, a road with ultimate possibilities. There had been moments of doubts, indecisiveness, assurances, arguments, laughter, jealousy coupled with expressions of unspoken want and then confessions of love. Not to be forgotten in the mix, those secret, intimate moments that took me to surprising highs and at times sank me into a valley of lows; all combined, each carved the path that brought us to this point in time…to tonight; our wedding night.

I had convinced Maxon I didn't want to spend our wedding night any place else. Not on some tropical paradise. I had my paradise here, and it was an island all its own. I couldn't imagine a better place to make love to my husband for the first time but on his own bed; the bed he'd slept on every night; the bed where he'd probably fantasized about me; the bed on which I had certainly fantasized about him plenty of times; the bed where he'd slept with my ring under his pillow.

My eyes scanned the bed. It was perfect. Soft sheets so tightly pulled lined the mattress, fluffed pillows softening the space, beckoning an invitation to come.

It was large and broad, certainly giving us plenty of room to maneuver. The thought of sinking into it, the feel of the cool sheets against my naked skin, the rhythms we would create; a melody of sounds never played prior to tonight. Our bed would fill his room with unheard of tunes and musical crescendos. The simple thought made me shiver.

I looked about the room, this private place that had been his alone. This night it was dimly lit, the soft flames of the flickering candles danced to a phrase of romance and expectation. The light of the moon shone on the bed like a spotlight and it made the room even that much more romantic. A slight draft of the evening air sent a small chill down my bare arms.

My chest rose under my wedding gown in steady, controlled breaths, attempting to stave off not the air itself but the trembling nerves increasing within me. It felt as if all of my senses were heightened to a level I'd never thought possible. The dancing lights, the cool air in the room touching my skin, the click of the lock on the door. My heart raced. There would be no interruptions…not tonight.

Though I faced away from him, I could feel Maxon's eyes on me. My ears perked at the sound of his footsteps approaching. I swallowed and counted. Three, four, five…eight. He stood behind me. I could smell him. The soft scent of his cologne wafted around me. My senses were in complete overdrive and I closed my eyes allowing them to take me along like a leaf, powerless against a streaming river. I attempted to concentrate, putting up a bit of resistance, fighting the urge to grab hold of him.

I let out a slow breath, feeling his hands sliding softly down my arms. The heat of his touch sent small shocks through me. His breath hovered over the length of my neck down to my shoulder where he placed a sensual kiss, his lips lingering there for a moment. There wasn't any need for words. Actions easily translated what was left unspoken. We both knew what we had been waiting for. Now we needn't wait any longer.

I could hear his soft breathing, kisses so skillfully placed on the trail of my neck, up to my ear, his mouth and tongue wrapping around my earlobe, diamond stud and all. Damn, that was hot. I felt my knees weaken and was glad Maxon had wrapped an arm around my waist. His nose tickled the hairline behind my ear as he took in the scent of my hair. He was taking his time with me, perhaps wanting to map the entire experience but at the same time slowly torturing me. I felt feverish, the heat quickly rising in me like lava inside a volcano.

Just when I thought I was set to erupt, Maxon stepped from behind me. He walked around and we stood face to face. I didn't dare look at him at first, fretting I would break down but I could sense the weight of his eyes on me and it ushered me. Raising my eyes I melted into his sensual stare. I noticed his shirt was untucked, the first few buttons undone. He didn't notice my apprehension as he carefully began to slide the diamond studded combs from my hair. My red locks fell loosely unto my shoulders after he'd extracted the third and final one, tossing them to the floor as nothing. His eyes were glued to me, his hands now cupping my face. I could see a fire in his brown eyes, so sexual, it only drew me in further as his lips closed the gap between mine.

"My Queen," he whispered.

Damn him! How did he know what to say at that very moment? My heart leapt at the sound of those words and without a second to recover, his lips softly pressed against mine over and over. My mouth slowly opened to welcome his tongue and I heard myself let out a small moan. He kissed me fully, the statement behind it letting me know how much he wanted me. There wasn't any sign of shyness or uncertainty I sensed in him; definitely not in that kiss. He knew what he wanted and it was his for the taking. His fingers slid into my hair and I was done. There was no fight left in me.

No soon had my fingers gone to find the buttons of his shirt I suddenly lost him, feeling his lips leave mine. I opened my eyes and Maxon had moved behind me again. He was wily for sure. He swept my hair unto my left shoulder and planted a soft kiss behind my right ear as his hands slid across the exposed skin of my back, down to the buttons of my dress.

"Damn buttons," he murmured. That made me chuckle. But my smile quickly disappeared as my senses took over once again, feeling each button come undone. I counted down, four, three, two, one. The bodice of my gown sprang loose and I was so thankful. Maxon's fingers slipped underneath the edge of the material, peeling the garment from my torso, down to my waist. I took over, wiggling my hips to get rid of the rest.

Bending forward I wanted to give him a good look at my firm, rounded bottom draped in white, lacey, cheeky panties and garter belt stretching behind my thighs as I untangled my feet from the pool of material.

"Good Lord," he uttered, his hands gripping my hips. I smiled, knowing he liked what he saw. His hand ran along the length of my naked back and once I was free, Maxon kicked the dress aside to avoid any further interference. I stood, the cool air making me quite aware I was half-naked.

Maxon's opened hand crossed over my shoulder and collarbone to my jaw, leaning my head back to capture my lips again. I met his kiss with full desire as my fingers slid into his hair, letting him know I was so ready. Shivers coursed through me once again as Maxon's hands glided down the sides of my body, one hand slid over the plane of my stomach, joined by the other and slowly, ever so slowly, up my rib cage to cup my breasts in his hands. I unconsciously heaved my chest into his touch, breaking our kiss, a sultry breath escaping me. He kneaded my breasts, and I looked down to see his hands full of me. His touch was like a branding iron, marking me as his and his alone. His fingers ventured to my nipples, teasing them to my heart's content.

"Maxon," I breathed softly, his hands becoming familiar with my two breasts.

I was like a feather blown to and fro in the wind, so helpless and somewhere in the course of that flight, I'd been turned about to face Maxon, his sweltering kisses covered my neck, and I was silenced yet again, gasping once his mouth sucked gently on my left breast as his hand kept itself busy with the right. I looked down to see Maxon's head move over to my right breast giving it as much tender affection as he had done its twin. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this new feeling. His teeth slightly raked over my nipple, his forefinger and thumb fondling the other. I wasn't sure if this was merely primal male instinct or was there carnal knowledge behind it? I didn't care. Maxon seemed quite educated and definitely not ignorant to the anatomy of a woman.

My hands fell to his broad shoulders as he slowly rose, tickling the area between my breasts with his nose. We shared a most intense stare and just that moment of pause, impelled me to take action of my own. Without hesitation, I began to undo the buttons on his shirt, attempting to preserve my weakened composure. I managed well enough, and once I got a peek at his perfect pecs my hands followed the leadings of my lustful eyes, over the breadth of his chest and shoulders. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off, flinging it someplace.

I leaned into Maxon, my nose tickling his jawline as I inhaled him. My hands explored his chest, nipples and rippled abs. Kisses, many of them, followed suit all over the canvas of his bared chest, my tongue twirling in circles about the dark patches around his nipples, sucking them at will, to arouse him further.

As my mouth moved off his chest, my eyes fell to his waist. I tugged on his belt, unbuckling it. It made me hot that he just stood there and allowed me. I undid the button of his pants and finding the zipper, slowly lowered it. It felt very naughty. I bit my bottom lip. I just couldn't wait to see what I had imagined in my own head all of these months.

Maxon kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants down, stepping out of them along with his socks. Once he stood, my eyes drank him. He wore dark boxers, the material fitting snugly about his regal parts, leaving little to the imagination. His body was pure perfection. And it was all mine. Maxon pulled me into him and kissed me again. There wasn't any room between us, our bodies pressed tightly, my breasts on his chest. His hands curved around my bottom, and wanting to feel more of him, I lifted my left leg against his hip. He pulled me closer still, his right hand running the length of my outer thigh grabbing hold of my left cheek. I felt him a little but not enough.

He must've sensed it too, for he broke our kiss and taking my hand he said, "Come." I conceded instantly as he led the way to the bed. Realization hit me like a bolt of lightning! There was no turning back now. Maxon sat on the edge of the bed with me between his legs.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said, his eyes filling themselves with the contours of my feminine body.

I smiled, feeling proud that I possessed what he liked. He helped himself to my breasts, sucking and kneading them, teasing me madly when his teeth grazed my nipples again. He eased back unto the mattress, sitting there and held out his hand for me to join him. A flash of red colored my cheeks. I slipped off my shoes, hearing them thud unto the floor. My knees sank into the mattress. I felt as if I were entering forbidden territory. I reached Maxon, his opened arms waiting for me to take my place. Straddling his thighs, I was soon met with a wave of kisses and touches all over, my body craving for more. His hands cupped my ass and I moved my hips into his touch.

"You're driving me crazy, America," he breathed, and I loved hearing that.

I had to give a silent thank you to Celeste. How she would've loved to have heard a report of tonight's activities. When I'd returned from my father's funeral to find out that the Elite had been narrowed down to Kriss and me, not only had I been surprised by her support but ever more so by the gift she left in my quarters, strategically placed in the middle of my bed.

It was a medium sized box in black and red gift wrap, a black suede bow binding it together. The card attached read:

 _To the bitch that bested me out._

 _Don't say I never did you any favors._

 _Love,_

 _Celeste_

I laughed, thinking at how this unlikely pair had turned into an actual friendship. I undid the bow and removed the top off the box. Red and black paper filling covered the contents underneath. My brain took a moment to process what my eyes were actually seeing. I quickly clamped the top of the box back on, as if there were a million eyes watching me.

"Celeste!" I cried. My heart raced with excitement, disbelief and a swell of other emotions. I felt guilty and convicted all at the same time.

Once I calmed down enough to open the box again, I took out the contents. "Let's Talk About Sex" was the title of the book. I opened to the table of contents and felt the heat on my cheeks. My hands were a little shaky feeling nervous, as if I were reading banned material. But these were things I had been curious about and now they were things I had to know. I flicked through the pages like a child trying to take all a mind could hold before getting caught red-handed. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest seeing what I hadn't expected…illustrations! Some took my breath away! I set the book aside eager to continue and devour its contents.

The following gifts in the box were several issues of magazines. "Cosmo". I had heard of these, but clearly only Threes and Twos would be able to get their hands on them. My mom always called them trash and I had seen only the half of an issue as it peeked out of the handbag of a Two once.

My eyes perused various featured articles:

"6 Things Men Love During sex."

"Orgasm…How to Reach the Ultimate High"

"How to Drive your Man Wild in Bed"

"Teaching Him How to Satisfy You"

"Keeping Sex Alive After Marriage"

"11 Things Men Think When You Ask For More Foreplay"

"4 Ways Going Down on You is Good For His Health"

"8 Reasons He Really Wants to Make You Orgasm"

What a wealth of knowledge I held in my possession! Orgasms and foreplay, the talk of sex alone – definitely subjects I had little or no knowledge of, let alone how to really satisfy Maxon in bed. I had some idea but nary anything of this much value. But Celeste had come to my rescue! My only go-to source might've been my sister, Kenna, and that would be awkward and weird. We never had those sorts of conversations, not even after she started dating. The closest we'd come was our little talk about my feelings for Maxon which was pretty surface. And forget about my mother! The thought alone made me cringe. I held the magazines to my chest, thanking Celeste eternally for saving me from absolute embarrassment.

Maxon's hand slipped between my opened legs and I felt his touch for the first time on the crotch of my overly moistened panty. I felt that jolt of excitement down under and I welcomed him to touch me again. He did. My eyes fell closed and I felt wonderful at the gentle touch of his fingers. I didn't want him to stop but his hand left there all too soon and ran over the top of my thigh, to the belt of the garter holding my stockings. He tugged and wanting to save him frustration, "Allow me," I intervened, unclipping the garter from all sides in a pinch. I unhooked the contraption from my waist and cast it aside on the bed.

He moved us to lay me on my back, my legs spread on either side of his. He sat back on his thighs and lifted my leg, peeling off the white sheer stocking, giving the inside of my ankle a tender kiss. Damn, that was hot. He did the same to the other. The only thing left on me were my panties and his fingers hooked about the waist and peeled them off too. I laid there, bare to him. A moment of admiration soon led him to lay over me, kissing my mouth fully.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered. I shivered. I felt him pressing between my legs, nudging his bulged member against me. I moaned, my hands running the length of his back where my fingers felt his scars and it made me want him even more.

The heat of passion was full blown now and once again I was taken adrift like a twig in the open ocean once Maxon went down on me, his mouth and tongue working on every crevice of my aching womanhood. He was making me aware of parts of myself I didn't know existed! I gripped the pillow on either side of my head. The sensation was indescribable! I voice my pleasure, my hips instinctively moving in time with his probing tongue. He damn well knew what he was doing, as his snaking tongue took me higher and higher. I heard myself let out an audible moan, this one different from the others as my back arched off the mattress. Maxon held my hips tight as his mouth clamped down on me, sucking my button and I felt a crashing wave wash over me. Did I just orgasm? Good God! What a feeling! My legs felt shaky, my entire body trembled. Maxon emerged, laying feathery kisses over my flat stomach and rested his head on my heaving chest.

He had given me so much already, it was time for me to return the favor. I gathered myself knowing I needed but most of all _wanted_ to satisfy my man. I kissed the top of his head, down to his temple, urging him to look up at me and I captured his mouth. My hand slid down his rippled belly, just above the elastic waist of his boxers. I lingered there, wanting to touch him but too scared to do so. Our kiss deepened, and I felt Maxon's hand over mine, placing it directly on his hardened penis. He moaned. I just about crumbled but his encouragement as he squeezed my hand over him, gave me the confidence I needed.

I rubbed along his length and squeezed to gauge at least some of his girth. It was difficult to measure through the material but there was nothing small about him for sure. I flashed back to Marlee at that second, her words coming to mind; this was going to hurt. I shook the troubling thought away quickly, choosing to concentrate on Maxon. I dared to tug at the waistband on the front of his underwear and he got the hint right off, rolling unto his back, as I moved to kneel beside him. It was a glorious sight as his package sprang free from the constraints of his boxers and of course I didn't hesitate to help him strip them off.

I took a slow breath and a moment to admire his beautiful body as I ran soft fingers on the top of his thigh. I had played this moment in my head for days, putting together the directions and intimations of the treasure trove Celeste had left for me along with the bits and pieces I had garnered on my own. Now it was time to put what I had gathered into action.

My opened hand moved over to feel him, up his length and down to his precious orbs. I could see I got a good reaction and I wrapped my hand around him, feeling him fully. I traveled up and down the rigidness of his penis bit by bit. He was nicely circumcised and I had that urge to take him in. I lowered my head, kissing his underside, feeling the warmth of his flesh against my lips. My eyes followed up to the head and opening my mouth, I tasted Maxon for the first time. I moaned as did he. I took him in unhurriedly, my cheeks caving in around his thickness. I was not about to rush this. Each move was slow and deliberate. I wanted to taste every solid inch of him. He felt grand in my mouth, and I sucked with great need for him.

Although I was a novice, Maxon's subtle sounds of pleasure let me know he was enjoying this and I thanked the stars above. Wishing to increase his desire, my hand joined my mouth, moving up and down his lengthy penis. After gaining a good rhythm I sucked harder and a bit faster. I felt Maxon move my hair aside and I glanced over to see him watching me. Damn, that was hot. I felt such a surge of self-confidence. I paused to take a breath but immediately missed the feel and sensation he gave me. I had such a deep hunger for him. I felt special and privileged. After all, I was sucking the King's dick. And not only did I want all of him, he was all mine. My flat tongue slid up and down his rod and soon gently treated his balls to some tender loving of their own. Never had I imagined an act like this could leave me yearning for more and more. Yet it had. I felt possessed. I was losing my mind and continued on, slowing my pace with good suction. Pausing again, I took a second to admire the result I was getting and I saw he was beautifully erect and immediately I returned from where I began, taking him again, with more power and zest. But Maxon stopped me shortly thereafter. I was puzzled at first but noting the look on his face, I knew why. I smiled wickedly.

Once I joined him, I laid sensual kisses on his neck, my hand roaming all over his body. He wrapped his arms around me and placed me on my back. His body hovered over mine and using his knees he pushed my legs apart. My chest heaved, my heart was set ablaze. We looked into each other's eyes. At last, the moment had arrived.

I felt the head of Maxon's penis rub against the entrance of my slick vagina. My eyes fell closed as I bit my lower lip, feeling the first nudge against my entrance. I sucked in a breath, my hands grabbing the back of his arms, bracing myself for what was soon to come. His lips kissed me featherlike and I opened my eyes. I was looking into the eyes of my lover.

"I love you, Maxon," I uttered softly.

"I know."

That simple phrase, so full of meaning, melted me. I lifted my head to kiss him, feeling another push. I groaned in pain, falling back unto the pillow. _Relax_ , I kept reminding myself, just relax and it would go easier. I bit into both my lips, my brow furled when Maxon retracted a little and slowly pushed again; that was the first stroke. He was trying so hard to be gentle and patient. He repeated the gentle strokes several more times as my body adjusted to him and it felt as we were making some progress. But when I looked to see, he was only a quarter of the way in! I had to remind myself to breathe because holding my breath was not making things easy.

A louder cry escaped me, as my hands pushed against Maxon's pelvis, halting his drive. He reassured me I was doing great though I didn't believe him. He waited until I gave him the go-ahead and he proceeded. My back arched off the bed as his next push into me ushered another scream filling the room. I could feel a thin sheet of sweat on my brow, my breathing becoming a bit more labored. I felt as if I were disappointing him by showing such fragility. I wanted to apologize but once again he knew exactly what to say, and it washed away my tension. I knew patience was a virtue and I was thankful Maxon had plenty for the both of us.

Progress, while gradual, was finally made as Maxon's hips began to slowly pull back and forth. I heard him moan, and suddenly our bodies were one, in time and rhythm. I could feel him clearly inside of me, his penis molding me, filling me, stroking the steaming walls of my womanhood. We fit perfectly, as he claimed my virginity with each stroke.

I relaxed my entire body, letting Maxon control the pace of our love making. My arms wrapped around him, his body pressed on mine, our sex joined together. I became aware of the rhythm of the bed, the bounce of the mattress beneath me; the sounds we were making added to the already intense sensual atmosphere. My heart burst at the thought that Maxon had sent 34 others away so he could have this with me. I was his One. I was his Queen. My insides trembled and he gave a groan into my neck, his pace increasing. I wasn't sure if the change was in response to what I had felt in my own body but it propelled him into a different gear.

Maxon raised himself a bit, his movements now smooth and fluid. I looked between us watching him disappear into me repeatedly. It was a lovely sight. I fell back on the mattress, my hands gently holding on to his triceps, feeling his hips diving into mine. Closing my eyes once more, I allowed the ride I was getting take me along, uninhibited. We were making love, sweet, tender love. Maxon's body glistened with sweat from his own labor and it was so damn sexy. His reward was imminent and I wanted to get him there. And wishing to do so, I raised my legs, bent at the knees up to Maxon's hips, giving him fuller access to me. He voiced his delight at the move which in turn increased the tempo of his strokes. The melodious sound he created as his hips slapped into mine were music to my ears. I didn't want to scream but I did as Maxon now plunged into me faster and a bit harder. Our fingers threaded, the mattress springing with a will.

"I love you, America," he whispered, his brown eyes locked with mine.

"I know."

I looked into those beautiful eyes and knew what he felt. It was more than sex, it was what we now had together; what our future had in store. We kissed with abandon, and I felt Maxon's arms wrap around me. He buried his head into my neck as the next few strokes accompanied a series of deep groans that issued from him. The sounds of sex, our voices mixed together as pleasure enveloped us, played a sweet, sweet song. He held me tighter, his penis fully imbedded into me, stimulating the walls of my vagina into another mind blowing orgasm. He responded as I quaked around him, his body stiffening as he climaxed, his seed released inside of me.

As we finally came down from our bliss, our lips met in a tender, loving kiss and I felt tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong, darling? What are these for?" he asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb, a look of concern on his face.

Maxon moved to lay on his side, pulling me into his chest. There were so many raw emotions running their course. I wasn't a girl any longer. I was now a woman. I had just finished making love for the first time and I hoped that I had been somewhat adequate. I thought too of what could've been with Aspen. I had almost given my virginity to another man and was so grateful that I hadn't. I loved Maxon more than I had ever loved anyone and I was to share the rest of my life with him; my husband, my king.

"I'm so happy, that's all," I confessed. "Happy to be here with you. Happy to be your wife. Happy that you chose me," I added meekly. I felt silly for my tears but they were only a reflection of my heart. I was the luckiest woman in all of Illéa.

Maxon smiled and kissed me softly. "And so is my mission in life. To continue to make you as happy as you are tonight."

"I love you, Maxon." I smiled as I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the sensations of my body still reminding me that I was now his lover.

"I love you, Mrs. Schreave."

My soul bathed in his words. They were the exclamation point to my new life. I was America Schreave. I was Queen. I was home.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Continue to Epilogue...**


	2. America's Epilogue

**At Last**

 **(A Story of Maxon's and America's Wedding Night)**

 **America's Epilogue**

The headboard of the bed thumped against the wall as I was taken again into a realm of pure ecstasy. I was in absolute euphoria, feeling Maxon's power plowing into me. I voiced my pleasure with a mixture of words and sexual moans. It was amazing what a transformation had taken place. Just two days ago, this experience had been so new, so frightening. Now, I couldn't get enough. I had discovered parts of my womanhood, my sexual being that had been awakened and yearned to be satisfied. Maxon had roused them out of me with each session and I felt born again.

Maxon held nothing back, filling me whole, pushing me to that place…that place of bright lights and spectacular fireworks. His own sounds made me hotter, alerting me he was nearing climax. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, his thrusts becoming long and full and with increased power. I heard myself cry out, I was in full-blown orgasm. My nails dug into Maxon's back as he voiced his release with one final thrust, pinning me to the mattress.

He rolled off me, attempting to recover his breath. I joined him, laying soft kisses over his heaving, damp chest. I nibbled at his nipple, moving to his chin, where I playfully nipped him with my teeth.

"That was incredible," I breathed, against the corner of his mouth. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked, teasing him. He chuckled.

"Did I ever," he replied. "I have no words for you, Mrs. Schreave. You are…dangerous," he added, kissing me softly.

I welcomed the compliment, nuzzling his nose with mine. "And don't you forget it."

The past two days had been heavenly. In my eyes we were the only two people on earth. The outside world had been unknown to us. Maxon had arranged everything ahead of time. He had left specific instructions for us not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Although our meals were brought to our room, a simple knock informed us of the arrivals, left outside our door on a dining cart, the entire third floor was otherwise off-limits. Fortunately too, there had been no incidents with the rebels to ruin our peace for now and I was grateful for that.

He looked at me and I couldn't read his thought process. "What?" I asked.

"I have never felt so happy. You make me whole, America."

My heart burst open. How could I have denied him at all?! I had been foolish and prideful. But now, I would make up for all of that. "I love you Maxon Schreave, with all of my heart."

I knew our time here was quickly coming to an end. We were tucked away, secluded, alone. I didn't want to leave.

"Must we go?" I asked, childishly.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm afraid so, darling."

"Can't we just get one more day? Please?" I pouted, looking at him through long eyelashes.

It had been wondrous to wake up in his arms. To enjoy each other with pillow talk and conversations while having breakfast in bed. It was nice to stand by the large balcony door as he held me in his embrace to take in the beautiful sunset, I, dressed in his shirt. It was heavenly to enjoy long baths in his very large tub, having the freedom to study every inch of his body.

He sighed. "It's so hard to deny you anything, my darling, but I promised Stavros. Tomorrow we must be on our way."

On our way, that is, to our honeymoon destination. I really didn't want to go but Maxon insisted we had to for tradition's sake.

"Besides, the people of Illéa are waiting patiently to greet their new queen," he smiled.

The words shocked me immediately and I sat up. "Oh my goodness, Maxon!" I exclaimed. He raised up on an elbow, looking at me with a furrowed brow at the change in my disposition. My hands went to my reddened cheeks. "All of those people..."

"Yes…" he said, waiting for me to make sense.

"They all know what we've been doing cooped up in here for these past few days! How am I supposed to face them all?" I consciously covered my bared top with a pillow.

"What is the big deal?" he smiled, chuckling at the thought of my embarrassment.

"They know we've been having sex!"

"Lots of it," he teased. I threw the pillow at him.

"I'm dead serious, Maxon!" I yanked the pillow back, pressing it against my chest.

He sat up and scooped me in his arms. "America, it's only natural, darling. They want us to have sex…plenty of sex; it's our duty." He had almost a devilish look in his eyes.

"You're impossible," I smiled, knowing he had a point; after all this is what married people did but the thought still lingered. I guessed I was making a bigger deal of it than necessary.

"Besides," he continued, "That's one duty I don't mind performing."

How did he do it? How the hell did he know what to say to me to get me hot all over again?

I replied to his comment with a raised brow, already feeling the stirrings within me. "I would mind your words if I were you, Your Majesty or else…" I warned.

"Yeah? Or else what?" he whispered in my ear, kissing me there.

I was paralyzed by how effortlessly he was able to gain control of me. I was putty in his hands and he could feel the weakness in my body as he persisted, pulling the pillow away from me.

"Or else what?" he asked again in a throaty tone, his kisses now trailing over my collarbone, up my throat.

"Or else…" my voice faded, my ribcage rising with each breath.

"Tell me," he whispered to me. He was being cruel. I couldn't reply verbally, my body churning inside now, craving him. I could only muster enough sense to kiss him wantonly, my body betraying my obviously crumbled resolve.

He met my kiss with as much passion, slipping his hand in my hair, holding me steady. Our bodies rose in unison as we knelt on the mattress and I was made to turn around, my back pressed against his chest, my legs spread on either side of his thighs. Maxon's hand ventured down between my legs, finding me already very, very wet. He told me how much he loved the way I felt making me still hotter than I already was. My body responded immediately at his words and working fingers as they found my entrance. I let out a shaky moan as he explored me, holding my body tightly against his as my walls responded to the stimulation of his penetrating fingers. I thought I was ready to lose it but he withdrew. I felt a bit of relief but not for long. That little button of mine had become my undoing, as Maxon fondled and pressed against it, massaging it with purpose. I heard his breathing intensify knowing I was enjoying his manipulations and it stoked me as he was trying to bring me to climax again. He was pushing me over the edge. I was trying so hard to hold on but he kept at it, faster and determined. He was being a devil. I heard myself cry out, losing my grip on reality. I was blinded, white lights flashed in the blackness of my closed eyes. I reached back for Maxon's head, crushing my mouth against his and let out a series of guttural moans against his lips. He hadn't pushed me just over the edge, but catapulted me into another galaxy! My body shook as I slowly collapsed on the bed.

Maxon laid next to me, watching as I came back to him. He swept a few strands of hair from the side of my face and softly kissed me. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

I couldn't handle it anymore. I was dizzy and my head was still somewhere in the clouds. I looked into those warm brown eyes and wanted him to make love to me. I couldn't believe I had actually voiced it.

Maxon was young and virile and had no trouble granting my request. We made love again. He was like a drug and I was addicted. It was an addiction I would never, ever give up.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Read Maxon's POV**

 **Next Chapter!**


	3. Maxon

**Author's Notes:** **I have received many requests for an update on "At Last" in Maxon's POV. So, in celebration of the one-year anniversary since I published "At Last" which was my first story on this site, I'm so happy to bring you this addition!**

 **Thank you to all you readers who have supported me this year. And a special thanks to my beta, supergirls2008!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **For graphic sexual content. If this sort of content offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **At Last**

 **(A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)**

 **MAXON**

I gazed, unseeingly, across the gathered crowd from my place at the altar.

I've never been so nervous in all of my life. What if she changed her mind? What if she realized she couldn't make this sort of commitment? What if she couldn't love me forever? What if, what if…? It felt as if I had been standing here swatting away these troublesome thoughts like pesky flies. But I knew it was the jitters talking and the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach making me feel more anxious than I expected to feel. I had been told this was normal. There was nothing for me to fret about. With only a few hundred guests and an entire nation watching, sure...nothing to worry about.

I took another deep breath thinking positive thoughts though my heart beat like a hummingbird's. So much had changed in my life. And now the one piece of happiness I wished for more than anything in this world would hopefully join me. The sound of music snapped me to and suddenly my heart was a lump in my throat. And then there she was. Dressed in her wedding gown and walking down towards me. She looked just as nervous as I did. I couldn't help the smile and the flood of joy I felt course through every part of me. America Singer would become my wife.

They say your wedding day is one of the happiest days of your life. I don't disagree. I've never felt this happy in all of my 19 years. To be perfectly honest, I'd never dreamed I could be this happy before I met her. Looking at America's beautiful face as she vowed to love me for the rest of our days. Taking her hand as I slipped on the ring that symbolized our union on her slender finger. Knowing that from this day forward, we were husband and wife. Having the privilege of loving her with every breath I took…yes, so far, this was the happiest day of my life.

It was a day to celebrate. We were surrounded by love from family and friends. We were cheered by a nation, now full of hope. Of course, we could feel the void of those loved ones not with us - my mother, Shalom, even my father to some small degree. The thought was bitter-sweet. There was the loss of friends too, Anne, America's head maid and Lady Celeste which had been a blow among the Selected ladies including, my wife. Yet, their memories were alive here among us in our words and in our hearts.

We danced, we laughed and shared our joy with our guests who showered us with a million wishes for everlasting happiness, success and of course heirs. I couldn't help but notice America blushing. I squeezed her hand every time as if to say, we are in this together. And there would be no other person on this earth that I would love to be in this together, than with you.

I held her in my arms as we danced slowly at the beckoning of our enthusiastic guests. Although hundreds of eyes were set on us, I only saw her. The wisps of red hair soflty framing her face. The brightness of her blue eyes that told me how much she loved me. The delicate contour of her lips as I leaned in for a kiss. The feel of my hands anchored around her small waist and the softness of her breasts pressed against my chest. I envisioned each moment of this day as a snapshot with my camera, not wanting to forget a thing."

"I love you," I whispered. "You've made me the happiest man on the face of this planet."

Her hands circled around my neck. "Not quite," she smiled mischievously. I felt heat swarm my body like buzzing bees for I knew exactly what her words intimated.

"Are you talking dirty to me, Mrs. Schreave?" I teased.

She blushed and didn't utter a reply. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I was having fun with this.

"Shame on you, Mr. Schreave. Teasing your virgin bride in such a manner."

My cheeks flared. I had to admit - making love to America had been the only thing on my mind for months! And as the days to our wedding drew closer, it was the one thing invading every waking thought of my day. Even the ones in my sleep. We had had many close calls were our desires almost got the better of us. Whoever determined having your fiancée sleep in the adjoining bedroom was a good idea was playing a very sick trick on the heart and loins of a future king because ridding oneself of an erection was a very agonizing and unfavorable process. At least the cooler head prevailed and not the one eagerly driven by mere heated passion. Not that America wasn't willing. Lord, had she been willing! But we had agreed to wait until our wedding day and I couldn't wait for our wedding day to get here fast enough!

"I'm ready to do much more than tease you." I replied in a wicked tone of my own. "I can't wait to get you all to myself."

She looked at me with those sensuous blue orbs. Her eyes fell to my lips and then raised to meet my smoldering gaze. America inhaled and then let go a languid breath. "I am all yours."

I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you sure? This is our wedding day. The party is..."

As her lips brushed mine, she didn't allow me the luxury of ending my sentence. That clear signal was enough. And I was not about to argue any further.

* * *

I followed America up the stairs to the third floor, holding the hem of her dress so her ascent would be less hazardous and she wouldn't end up twisting an ankle. Not the way I wished to begin our first night together. How a woman could carry about so much weighty material on such a small body, I never understood. Well, I couldn't wait to rid her all of that unnecessary material.

I had spent the last few days making sure everything was arranged. America had requested to spend our honeymoon here in the comfort of our own homemade paradise. I couldn't deny her. I smiled when she suggested my room. It made perfect sense. It had been my sanctuary for so long but now I was no longer alone. Tonight it would be our sanctuary. I had dreamed of this day with her in this room; waking up with her in my arms. I had written her love letters in this room. We had shared kisses here too. And as the Selection neared its end, I remembered slipping her engagement ring on my pinky finger, hoping she would say, _'Yes, I will be yours, forever.'_ Dreams do come true for it was in this very room I had asked her once again to marry me. And she had made me the happiest man alive.

The entire third floor was off limits to staff for the next few days. And especially so tonight. I wanted this night to be perfect for America. There would be no interruptions. We reached the door and I slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I was nervous but another sensation coursed through my body - excitement. Laying a kiss on her neck, she tilted her head, exposing its length to my lips. Her smell was intoxicating.

"I love you, Maxon," she whispered. Her words melted me and I moved in to kiss her. It was not a chaste kiss. My heart boomed in my chest as I leaned for the doorknob. The door cracked slightly. With a quick move I swooped my bride off her feet. Her laugh resonated making me surge with joy. She was mine and tonight we would share our love completely.

Kicking the door open, which made America laugh again, I carried my bride over the threshold into our lover's suite and gently set her down.

What a transformation had taken place. Gone was the bachelor pad I had spent the last few years of my life not decorating. We were greeted, instead, by the intimacy of a bridal suite. Lighted candles, the fragrant smell of roses, curtains billowing softly against the evening air and my bed...our bed, dressed in white satin sheets ready for communion. My mouth was dry and I felt a lump in my throat. America had moved into the middle of the room, taking in our surroundings. I prayed she approved. My heart stammered, leapt and almost burst from my chest as I looked at her form, her back facing me. Taking a deep breath, I locked the door.

There weren't many situations I had faced that made me this uncertain of myself or my skills. I had never made love to a woman before. Sure, I had had my fill of kisses during the Selection. I had even shared more intimate moments with America since our engagement but nothing at this level. Not one whose belief was for being unprepared, I wasn't going to leave this evening up for chance. This was a one-shot. There would be no replay button. I had to make this night as memorable and romantic for her. I had read my fill of books so as to please her. We were both new to this, I realized, but I would've been a fool not to prepare. Instinct only took you so far. There was nothing indecent to spicing up one's instincts with some knowledge to boot.

I quickly tossed away my jacket and tie. I already felt the swell of my erection pressing in my trousers. It never seized to amaze me that America could have such a wonderful, devastating effect on me. I wouldn't have it any other way. Suddenly, feeling extremely eager, I braved the first step, then the next and the following until I stood right behind her. The smell of her assaulted all of my senses. There was no restriction set on me any longer. I would touch her, kiss her, make her call my name. I heard her release a soft breath letting me know she was probably as nervous as I was feeling at the moment. But, as I slid my hands down the length of her slender arms, feeling the softness of her velvety skin against my palms, a new wave of desire, this one, increasing in intensity, flowed through me as she whispered, "It's perfect, Maxon."

Instinct must've taken over quickly for my lips were sliding softly on the slender path of her neck down to the curve of her shoulder as I whispered back, "For you, my love." I kissed her there and that small expression sent a rush of blood to my already painful erection. My mouth followed the trail back up her neck, placing small, tender kisses up to her ear. I opened my mouth and suckled her earlobe, her body instantly melting against me. I loved that reaction and it boosted my confidence. Difficult as it was, I aimed not to rush things. I had waited too long and wished to savor this moment.

Stepping from behind America I stood to face her. Her eyes were cast on the floor between us but when she raised those beautiful blues, the world slipped away. It was only America and me. And she was mine and I was hers. Her eyes fell on my shirt, untucked from my pants, a few buttons, undone. I don't even remember when that happened. I actually smiled inside. I reminded myself, slow but steady. Reaching for the combs in her hair, I slid each one out. Her red locks fell unto her shoulders and I tossed the combs aside, hearing them clatter to the floor. She looked beautiful, so beautiful. The softness in her eyes, the supple gap of her mouth. I cupped her face, tracing my thumb across her lips and closing the distance between us, whispered, "My Queen."

Her lips were two clouds and I kissed them feeling their softness pressed against my own and when she opened her mouth, deepening our kiss, she moaned. I pulled her closer, I needed her closer as we kissed, deeply, sensuously as if this were our very first kiss but oh, so much better than the first. I wasn't the shy boy who had never been kissed before. There was knowledge in my kiss now, for I knew now exactly how America loved to be kissed. My hand slipped into her hair as her hands grasped my shoulders; her body relaxed against my own.

I reached behind her, feeling the buttons on her dress. Too many! I reluctantly broke our kiss and moved to step behind her. "Damn buttons," I murmured looking at what seemed like an unending row of fabric covered buttons. America chuckled which made my lips twist in a wry smirk although she couldn't see it. I kept telling myself to take my time but the other part of my brain short from ripping the garment off her back in half, managed to complete the task, my fingers working hurriedly as one button after the next, came undone in a pinch. My excitement soared seeing the smooth ivory skin of her back peeking behind the gaping fabric. My hunger roared. I wanted to see her. No, I _needed_ to see her. And finally, once the last button had been unsnapped, I immediately slid my hands between the softness of her warm body and the bothersome garment, peeling it off her slowly as I would a glove, uncovering the beauty that had been hidden from me for so long. I planted a soft kiss between her shoulders.

I thought that every part of my body was set to unhinge itself for what I saw next, not even I, in my most intimate dreams had expected to see. Visually sensual and teasing me unashamedly under lacy panties, she showcased the swells of her round ass as she bent at the waist, wiggling her hips from her gown. And what a beautiful ass it was.

"Good Lord,' I said, worshipfully, my hands instinctively gripping her hips to keep them from shaking.

I ran my open hand down the length of her bare back. Every nerve in my body had never thrummed with such life! I understood quite fully then, the power of passion. It was a driving force that propelled me into a need to satiate a hunger I had never experienced before. I was like a man starved and now I was finally, at last, able to take my fill. And as beautiful as America had looked in her wedding dress, I was all too glad to kick it to the other side of the room once she stepped out of it. I could hear myself breathing, my hands eager to touch her, my mouth watering to taste her.

She stood erect, her back facing me. I pulled her to me, my hand trailing over her shoulder, my fingertips skimming the delicate ridge of her collarbone, up the side of her neck. America followed my lead as I tilted her jaw, leaning her head back to kiss her. And damn, what an explosive kiss. I heard myself moan as her hands slipped into my hair and my hands, out of their own volition began to slide over her smooth belly, then driven by thoughts and dreams and a million fantasies, crawled up her rib cage. I felt her alive under my hands, her breath, rising and falling.

Passion, what an unstoppable force. Her breasts were in my hands and I felt such a sense of triumph as she heaved them further into my touch. Could this be really happening? America's desire swelled as my own. To think that I was having such an effect on her made me want to jump for joy! Her breathing was erratic as my hands went to work, kneading her delicate mounds, her nipples so hard between my fingers as I rolled them. A gnawing hunger for a taste of her clawed my insides that, when she called my name with that breathless voice, I turned her around to face me.

"Damn," I uttered, suddenly lacking the use of intelligent words as my eyes drank her in one gulp. America, my America. I watched the rise and fall of her breasts – her inhale and exhale. Never had I beheld such a sight of pure perfection. The beautiful tip of a rosy nipple was between my lips and the feel of it in my hungry mouth felt glorious. That hardened, little bud against my tongue sent another rush of need to my penis. I sucked on one, thankful there was a second to savor as I fondled the other. Her little gasps as I raked my teeth over her pink buds sent their own shivers through my body. America's fingers clutched my shoulders – I was pleasing her. However, there was much ahead of us and I stood, my nose tracing the soft skin between her nubile mounds.

Our eyes bored into each other. I saw a lusty fire in her eyes that no doubt matched my own. Damn. My gaze fell down to the buttons of my shirt as America's fingers began to work at them. It wasn't the first time she had performed this action which made me wish she would forget the damn buttons and rip my shirt open. Yet, there was something very sensual in the way her fingers worked that made me thankful she hadn't done that. There was a little shake in the motions of her hands which made me smile inside. Although she had seen my bare chest before, I liked that she was still a bit nervous. With this level of intimacy between us, as she pushed my shirt open, and the way she went about touching me – like new, unchartered territory, only made my confidence soar. She definitely was into what she saw. America pushed the dress shirt off my shoulders which was damn sexy. I simply shrugged it off, tossing it aside.

Her nose tickled my jaw as she leaned in to me, my hands sliding along her hips and lower back. The tips of two hard nipples grazed my chest. What a wondrous sensation. Her touch singed my skin and I intently watched her as her hands roamed my chest and her mouth, God her mouth felt so good on me, layered lustful kisses over my pecs. But once I felt the sweep of her tongue on the dark patches of my nipples, it took everything in my power not to pick her up and take her right then and there. I was beginning to comprehend how such simple acts could lead one to absolutely madness! I couldn't help but dive my fingers into her hair, encouraging her to continue.

I was just about breathless myself until she stood, those smoldering eyes skimming down my torso to tug on my belt. I couldn't tear my eyes away as she pulled the leather strap; the clinking sound of metal as she unhitched the buckle made me damn excited as my protruding erection clearly showed. At one time I would've been embarrassed at this display of sexual need but not tonight. I wanted nothing more than for America to touch every part of me. I wanted her to know just how much I needed to love her. And as she lowered the zipper on my pants, her gentle touch over my erection made me pulsate and set off shock waves to spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, attempting to control the havoc she was wreaking on my body! No one had ever touched me like that. I found it hard to swallow noticing for the first time I had been holding my breath. But there was only so much resolve a man could take and I took over the process of discarding my footwear and pants, which I couldn't get off quickly enough and heard the belt clank on the floor once I cast my pants aside someplace.

America's eyes slowly scanned over my body stopping at the black boxers I wore. There was no hiding my desire and as her eyes stilled on my erection, there was another force that impelled me to pull her to me, to feel her body against mine. Her breasts pressed tightly against my chest as we kissed, a full, searching kiss that begged for this fire to be quenched. My hand curved around her bottom and what she did next pushed my desire to the brink...she lifted her leg up to my waist and I grabbed the back of her thigh, yanking her closer. America gasped at the move and once my erection found her heated spot, my body screamed in desperation for action.

Breaking the kiss, "Come," I said, taking hold of her hand as I directed us to the bed that would soon become ours. She followed without hesitation and I was glad she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. We had held off for what felt like an eternity so to be at this point, at this hour...words could not explain what I felt in my heart, in my soul...in my body. I would hold the woman I loved in my arms and I would make love to her. Passionate love. My nervousness pricked at me.

Reaching the bed, I sat on the edge, pulling her between my legs. "Damn, you're so beautiful." My eyes roamed her feminine hills and curves and my hands swept over her firm ass gliding up to cup her breasts once again. I had surely found paradise, my mouth reveling in the softness and taste of her globes and I couldn't get enough pulling on her nipples with my teeth reminding myself once again to slow down. Lovemaking from what I remembered reading, was for a woman, a much more emotional rather than physical experience. I wanted nothing more than to pleasure America yet, this wasn't a fifty yard dash. I wanted her first time to be one she would never want to forget.

The dull thud of her shoes on the floor and the dip of the mattress as she climbed on the bed to join me made my heart skip several beats. My arms were outstretched, ready to welcome her as she approached on her knees, her half naked body glowing beneath the candlelight. Once she straddled my hips instinct again took over or perhaps it was mere desire. It's as if my hands or mouth couldn't decide which part of her to touch or kiss or suckle. I was a kid in a candy store not knowing which treat to choose first and therefore decided to choose all at once. I showered her body with kisses; my hands roaming her naked back and finally settling on the firm hills of her ass. "You're driving me crazy, America." My voice was ragged as my fingers gripped her bottom. I felt like I was losing my mind and wondered how in the world was I going to survive this.

Our kisses were the most passionate we'd ever shared and needing to feel that part of her that I had only imagined in my dreams, I slipped a hand between her legs, first barely grazing the juncture between her thighs. I looked at her for a reaction to see if she liked it. Her mouth fell open and she sucked in a breath. But when she moved her hips towards my hand, I understood. I touched her again, more fully this time through the seat of her lacy panty and was met with a very welcome discovery. America was extremely wet. I bit my bottom lip. Bells and whistles went off in my head. She wants you. She is ready for you. I could barely contain myself. I tugged on the belt of the contraption she wore. Damn! Why did women feel the need to wear such complicated undergarments?! Thankfully, she took over the task of undoing the belts stretching over those creamy thighs and in a split second, the belt thing, whatever that was, was tossed aside.

My body must've known what next step to take as I followed its leadings and guided us both with smooth precision to lay down on the bed. America's legs to my surprise opened naturally, settling on either side of my hips. I sat back on my thighs, my head swirling at what was finally happening. I lifted America's legs, one and then the other slowly peeling the stockings off her slender thighs, kissing the inside of each ankle. The way her lips parted and the flush of redness in her cheeks made her look sexual and absolutely tempting. The act had a dual effect for it aroused me as well. Suddenly, I realized my own breathing had become all too labored. Here she lay, in my bed, in nothing but lace panties and I slowly skimmed her body – the contours of her pretty face, her breasts – two perfect peaks, her stomach – flat, the dip of her navel, the waist of her lacy panty that laid just a hair below her pelvis. My fingers moved with a mind of their own as I hooked them into the sides of her panty, pulling them off. America lifted her hips and they were gone. And I stared in admiration. She was perfect.

The mattress moved as my body stretched over hers and I kissed her, deeper than I ever had. America looked at me, her eyes fully dilated once our lips parted. Lord, it would be an image I would never forget. "I want to make love to you." It was a wish spoken more as a request. My desire was insistent now nudging against her heat through my underwear and the sensuous moan she gave at the action made my heart slam. I nuzzled my face into her neck as her hands freely moved over the welts and ridges of my back, a reminder of a painful past so far removed from this incredible moment it seemed to have happened to a different person. I shut my eyes tight. She wasn't put off or repulsed by the marks that scarred me. Her touch spoke of nothing else but love. She loved me as I was. I wasn't perfect and it didn't matter.

As if new life had been breathed into me once again, I began to express all of my deepest desires for my love. And starting with that part of her that called to me, I settled my face between her legs to see the delicate shape of her womanhood, diving into her sweetness with my tongue. I don't know what thoughts ran through my mind but I knew what my body felt. Ecstasy. She was delectable and with each sweep of my tongue over her folds her, and draw of her clit, her cries of pleasure echoed, her hips at first unsure began to undulate under my kiss. I raised my eyes to watch her expressions and as her hips jerked I knew she had peaked as her orgasm spilled unto my mouth. I couldn't contain my smile. Emerging with tender kisses on her inner thighs, I marked a trail back up her torso, feeling her erratic breathing against my lips. I had made her orgasm. Damn! I rested my head between her breasts listening to the pounding beat of America's heart.

Urged by several kisses on my head and temple, I looked up and she captured my mouth in a sultry kiss. The muscles of my stomach tightened as her fingers ran over my abdomen and I knew where was headed. Then she stopped, lingering at the elastic band of my boxers. I wanted her to keep going. I wanted to feel her touch. I could sense uncertainty in her but my body was not going to have it. I kissed her and placing my hand over hers, slid it over to where I wanted her hand to be; directly over my hard dick. My body trembled in response and a moan escaped me. America didn't need any further guidance. Her hand rubbed, her fingers squeezed my length as if I were a case study. I didn't mind. Her touch felt damn good. And finally, she tugged on the elastic band of my boxers...

I had never in my entire life felt as feverish, as desperate as I did so at this moment. Laying on my back, I had never been naked with a fully erect penis in front of any woman. And as America took time to continue her study, her fingers skimming my bare quadricep, a jolt of electricity surged through my body making my hips twitch from her touch. It was delightful and at the same time I felt as if I were being tortured. And when her opened hand finally ran up and down my very stiff member down to sweep gently over my orbs, my back arched from the mattress as another fully loaded charge of ecstasy tore through my body. Then her lips pressed against my warm shaft, and I thought for a certainty I would perish. I moaned as the first sensation of wet heat engulfed me. My fingers gripped the sheet of the mattress. "Ohhh shit," I whispered, as inch by inch, America took me further into her mouth. I raised on an elbow to watch but just as quickly fell back unto the pillows hearing myself groan as pleasure grabbed firm hold of me. I raked my hand through my hair. Lord, I was going to explode and America didn't seem to care. She was taking me slow and once her hand joined the action, I had to watch!

Sweeping her hair to the side, I took in the sight. America was sucking my dick. And from the looks of it, she was loving it. This was the stuff dreams were made of. When she paused, releasing my hard flesh, I fought against lurching back into her mouth. Thankfully, we shared the same line of thought for immediately I was once more enveloped in the slickness of her mouth. "Good God," I muttered, falling back as America continued with unrelenting gusto. How was she so instinctively good at this? I gripped my hair with both hands feeling a stirring of release in my balls which I knew meant one thing. I stopped her and I knew she understood why once she flashed me that wicked smile.

Her hands were busy, roaming about my body, getting familiar with every corded muscle. Her amorous kisses seared my neck and wanting so much more, I flipped her over on her back, pushing her legs apart with my knees. There was a pause as we looked at each other, both quite aware of what was next to come. The head of my manhood brushed against her slick entrance, making my penis strain in a powerful need to fill her and as I nudged into her, she closed her eyes, sucking in a breath. I knew I needed to go slowly, not wishing to hurt her. America's grip tightened on my triceps. I knew she was bracing herself and I wanted nothing more than to reassure her, kissing her lips softly.

She then looked at me, "I love you," she said.

"I know," I replied letting her know there was no doubt in my heart that she was where she belonged and that was with me...forever.

Her lips pressed solidly against mine and I pushed gently into her. She bit her bottom lip and I pushed further in, the tip of my manhood penetrating her. She groaned, falling back on the pillows. I knew this would be a part of the process but to actually feel like I was hurting her, broke a part of me but at the same time a natural desire kept fueling me. I held her to me, pushing deeper, the head of my member penetrating her heat and retracting. The feel of her heat was too incredible. "I don't want to hurt you, darling," I whispered, feeling a need to let her know I wasn't being a selfish bastard. I felt her relax against me as my gentle strokes began to ease further into her. The next stroke was a bit deeper as her hands pushed against my pelvis, her legs tightening, halting my drive. I was against her barrier. "Relax, darling. You're doing great. Don't worry."

I could feel the thin sheen of sweat on my brow as I waited until she was ready to proceed and with one thrust I broke through her barrier and America cried out. I held her to me, her body trembling against my own. I was fully inside of her. I felt a mixture of guilt but pleasure overtook any looming guilt as the wave of pain seemed to pass and her body went limp in my arms. "I love you so much, America." We were united. It was the most pleasurable feeling which mere words could not explain. As she adjusted to me, my body molding hers, and hers gripping mine so tightly I had no other thought than we were meant to be lovers. Her walls were like silk and the heat shrouding me felt like a cozy fire on a winter's day. It was the most amazing combination.

My penis now moved back and forth with fluid, rhythmic motions as her body accepted me with ease. America's soft moans as we made love played in my ears as the most delightful song she had ever sang. My heart flooded with a sea of emotions. She was here with me, sharing the most intimate parts of herself, the deepest parts of her soul and I couldn't help the burst of love and happiness I felt. After everything we both had been through, destiny had brought us together and I would see to it that my love for America would burn as brightly as it did now, forever.

Another level of ultimate pleasure gripped me without as much as a warning when America's legs raised up against my hips. Somehow, only God knows, she had miraculously seemed to have opened herself even further to me. I imbedded myself deeper inside of her, gripping her shoulders as my body in desperation propelled my hips to push into her faster and harder. And as I experienced the ripples of her walls quaking over my sensitive manhood, I heard a guttural groan escape me. Our fingers laced as I pinned her repeatedly to the mattress, all of my senses taking over as she was bringing me closer and closer to climax.

"I love you, America."

She echoed my earlier reply, "I know." And I knew exactly what she meant.

We looked at each other, lost in each other and as we kissed with nothing but abandon, I wrapped my arms about her, pulling her once more to me. My strokes had become more urgent, faster, deeper and in response America's sexual moans continued. God, I loved hearing her moan. But she wasn't the only one. Lost in my own fervor I too, kept voicing my pleasure pushing us both to the edge. America's next orgasm seized me again without warning, this one stronger than the last and I was swept along with it. Burying my face into her neck, I groaned heartily, as the next few strokes drew my release. I was devoid of rational thought having been dumped into an ocean of delicious relief and decadent fulfillment. The tremors of my climax rippled through my body making me feel suddenly shaky and weak. This feeling of incredible exhaustion needed to be revisited much, much sooner than later.

But when I looked into America's eyes, having come back to her, I saw tears and I didn't understand. Had I hurt her? Was she not pleased? Did she regret this? Suddenly, I felt like my heart had been punched. "What's wrong, darling. What are these for?" I asked gently, wiping her tears away with my thumb. I moved to lay on my side and gathered her to me. I couldn't have made her unhappy so quickly, could I?

To my relief she said, "I'm so happy, that's all. Happy to be here with you. Happy to be your wife. Happy that you chose me."

Her words soothed me, making me smile. I kissed her. "And so is my mission in life. To continue to make you as happy as you are tonight."

"I love you, Maxon."

"I love you, Mrs. Schreave."

I kissed the top of her head, cradling her in my arms. I closed my eyes feeling her warm body next to mine, seeing our bright future ahead of us. My mouth tugged at the corners as my smile widened. I was happy at last. I had found my purpose and she was a treasure right here in my arms.

"I love you, my darling."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review** **! You know how much I love those!**

 **More Notes : This story has been reformatted. _"Author's Notes"_ has been archived and I will no longer be using this section for updates and such. Any future comments will be posted in the "Reviews" section. **

**So, you thought this was all from our one and only Royal Husbandness, Maxon Schreave?**

 _ **EPILOGUE...COMING SOON!**_


	4. Maxon's Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** **I have received many requests for an update on "At Last" in Maxon's POV. So, in celebration of the one-year anniversary since I published "At Last" which was my first story on this site, I'm so happy to bring you this addition!**

 **Thank you to all you readers who have supported me this year. And a special thanks to my beta, supergirls2008!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **For graphic sexual content. If this sort of content offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **At Last**

 **(A Story of Maxon and America's Wedding Night)**

 **MAXON'S EPILOGUE**

 _'I, America Singer, take you, Maxon Calix Schreave to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward…'_ I looked at the shape of her lips as she formed each word, the sweet tone of her voice as she said them, each one making a promise of forever; each one a token of her love. I looked into those bright, blue eyes filled with love for me, smiling at me, making me feel as if I could levitate, as if I could conquer the world...

A set of soft lips landed a kiss my shoulder and a warm body was pressing close to mine. My eyes fluttered open, my dream fading, feeling the tingling caress of a hand sliding around my waist and up unto my chest.

"Good morning," her mouth pressed gently to the shell of my ear, "My Royal Husbandness."

My heart responded at once, beating erratically at the sound of her voice. I couldn't help the broad smile that spread over my lips. I turned to lay on my back, one arm swinging around her. Morning light filtered through the sheer, white curtains which unlike last night billowed like two ghostly arms, now laid still against the balcony doors. I looked up at the face smiling down at me. She was here, and she wasn't just a thought or a dream or a wish. I lifted a hand just to make sure she was real, my fingertips brushing her cheeks. She looked at me with a radiant, yet sleepy smile. I smiled back. Her hair was loose, draping her shoulders, her lips plump, her eyes, like two brilliant aquamarines.

"You're here," I said, my voice husky from sleep.

She laughed. "Surprised?"

"No. Happy."

Slipping a hand into her hair, I pulled her head down and kissed her. "Good morning."

It was our first morning kiss as husband and wife. I liked the thought that from now on, she'd be the first thing I'd wake up to every morning for the rest of my life. She would be the sunshine to greet me. The first morning rays to shine on my heart. I couldn't have asked for a better way to start every day.

"I love your morning kisses," she smiled, propping her head on the back of her hand, her other began drawing swirling patterns on my chest.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

America bit her bottom lip then let it go, making it burst in color. "It's not the first time I've awakened in your arms."

I shook my head. "No, but not like this." There was a knot in my throat. "Not after making love to you." I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger.

Her cheeks bloomed into a rosy blush making her that much more striking. I stared at her in silence, memorizing this moment. Her glow, the swells of her breasts, the way her red hair looked a beautiful mess, recalling how it felt between my fingers last night...as I made love to her. Our arms and legs tangled around the other, the heat of our bodies pressed together; the taste of her mouth, of her skin on my tongue; the contrast of soft breasts and firm thighs; the declarations of eternal love. I could sense the swell of desire growing in my chest and my nether region. I caressed the curve of her shoulder, my fingers marking a feathered trail down her arm pushing the sheet that draped the curve of her hip away, uncovering her feminine figure. My eyes drank her in. Every inch of her gorgeous form.

I reached to touch her swollen breast..and leaned in to kiss her collarbone. "I love you, America."

Her breath was shaky against my cheek, her head dropping to one side as my kisses marked her throat. My hand curved over her hip to take purchase of her ass. And my desire swelled as my erection brushed the coarse field of her vagina.

"Maxon…" she gasped.

I'm propped on an elbow and slip my hand to the back of her neck pulling her to me. I'm kissing her with heat and hunger and she returns it with as much enthusiasm. I ease America back unto the mattress, my heart racing a hundred miles a minute, drumming, pounding; our mouths engaged in a solid kiss as I draped my body over hers. Her fingers nest deep in my hair. America moans at my assault. My mouth attacks her throat, her shoulders, her breasts. And I'm lost in this torrent of desire.

My body is alive and thrumming. I feed on the exhilarating charge of America's body against mine, her hands – outlets of her own need, of her deep want as she tugs on my lower back, pulling me down closer; our bodies, two entities of fire and heat. A hand reached for the back of her thigh, grabbing it with intent as I hook it around my forearm. She lets out a gasp that only rings of excitement. My hips rest cradled between her thighs. Her eyes widened as I sucked in a breath…

Heat.

I'm inside of her.

"America…"

We were fused together, our bodies, a perfect fit.

We had made love many times last night, each time more pleasurable than the last but this…this was carnal and primal and so damn right.

I'm fevered and desperate and my thrusts are all too eager…eager to bring us to the euphoric bliss.

"Maxon, Maxon…"

My heart slams hearing her call my name. Her mouth nipped at my neck sending pulsating shocks of electricity throughout my body. I growled, my fingers digging hard into the backs of her thighs, and my manhood sliding ever so effortlessly into her sweet depth. "Uhhh...America. Oh, my God, my God." I couldn't help voicing the pleasure she was giving me. There would never be anything like this – like the taste of America; nothing as spectacular as the sensation of her heat wrapped around me. Our eyes locked and my heart swelled, watching the submission, the desire, the need burning in her eyes. I had never dreamed it could be like this too – this wall of fired, white-heat; wanton lust. I couldn't comprehend it completely and neither did I wish to. It was as if we had bared the very core of our souls, not hiding anything, not holding back; it was there, palpable, visible…stripped naked.

We were both enveloped in this tidal wave of passion and the only thing keeping me connected to this world was the rocking force of the bed and the sweet sounds coming off America's lips. I kissed her deeply, pushing my hips between her thighs, stroking her walls, alternating speed and power and as a final warning, America, flinging her arms around my neck, released a strangled cry that seemed to bounce off the walls; the dam within her, finally breaking. Amazingly, the knowledge that I had brought her to such a powerful orgasm committed my body to respond. I heard myself let out a growl from deep within me and as if a bolt of lightning had struck me but in a much, _much_ pleasurable way, I thrust into her once more, stiffening as my release shot from my body into hers.

My limbs, suddenly weakened, gave way and I collapsed on top of her, our connection, unbroken.

My breaths were short as I tried to recover and I rolled unto my back feeling dizzyingly satiated. "Oh...my God..." I breathed against her ear. I turned my head to look at America who was smiling shyly. "You're so damn...incredible."

Noticing the flash of red on her cheeks, I teased, "Are you blushing, Mrs. Schreave?". She gave no response as the tint on her cheeks deepened. I cocked a brow at her, my breaths now even. "I can freely attest that there isn't one," I sucked in a breath, looking down at her breasts grazing my chest, "delicious part of you, my darling, you need to be embarrassed about. Everything about you is perfection."

Her cheeks seemed to turn a darker shade of crimson. "I'm not perfect." She crawled into my arms, resting her head on my chest.

"You are to me."

" _You're_ incredible."

"That...I won't deny."

She turned on me, tickling my sides, making me jerk and laugh. I seized her hands. "I would have you know, my Lady, that attacking a monarch in this state of undress is a royal offense."

"Unfortunately for you, your Majesty, that rule doesn't apply to _your_ wife," she laughed.

"Come here!" I said mischievously, pulling her on top of me, returning the favor as her laughter boomed around us. "You're so beautiful when you laugh like that," I told her after the tickling and laughter stopped, my face softening.

America brought her lips to mine, kissing me softly. We shifted on our sides and she settled once again, resting her head on my chest. "Will it always be like this, Maxon? Will we always be this happy?"

I tilted my chin to my chest, looking into her eyes. "Of course, darling. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever come between us. Though..." I sighed, "I don't deserve you, you know. After all that happened..."

"Don't. That's all behind us. I'm yours, Maxon," she said, propping herself on an elbow. "To have and to hold every day, every night…every moment."

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It almost seems impossible, doesn't it?" she said, nuzzling against me. "How a handsome prince walks into a garden to find a girl so desperate to escape this place. And he ends up stealing her heart."

"You thought I was handsome?"

She chuckled. "And kind and everything opposite of what I had painted in my mind. Eventually I realized _you_ were perfect. And..."

I closed my eyes as America peppered kisses on my chest. "Ohhh...soooo perrrrfect," she purred.

There was a knock on the door.

"I think that's breakfast," I said, my voice a bit ragged.

America smiled at me, her open hand running the length of my manhood. I quickly stiffened as she wrapped my dick in her hand and said, "I have breakfast right here."

I smiled.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy Maxon's Epilogue?**

 **Don't forget to review! I love,** **I love, LOOOOVE to hear from you readers!**

 **More Notes : If you posted a review for Maxon's POV see my replies in "Reviews" section.**


End file.
